The Swan and The Skater
by JMOsUglyDuckuk
Summary: When Emma Swan an advanced ballerina meets Killian Jones a Skateboarder she gets the most bizarre idea but what will her parents say?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so before I start this fanfic I just want to say thanks for reading and I hope you like it. I am also writing this off the top of my head so sorry if there is bad grammar etc. etc. but anyways... on with the fic.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Emma had been dancing at _Blanchard's Ballet school_ for as long as she could remember because with her mother owning the company she can watch her daughter excel in her dancing, also with watching her grow up.

Emma was walking to the dance school on Monday morning with her mother when they walk past a group of skateboarders sat outside minding their own business, lets just say Emma saw the look on Mary-Margaret's face and She couldn't help but smirk looking down so her mother didn't see.

As much as Emma loves dancing and ballet she just wishes that sometimes her parents would give her a break. Walking up to class was filled with a one sided conversation that her mother had with her talking on and on about the new ballet assignment that her mother came up with and that her father would be composing the music for.

When they finally get up to the studio the only people there were Emma, her mother and her father. Emma loves getting to class earlier than everyone else because it gives her time to practice her pointe routine that she has been coming up with herself. Emma sat down by the mirror slumping her grey and black dance bag down by her side and then carefully lacing up her pointe shoes and getting up to go to the ballet barre to stretch.

After stretching Emma starts her routine forgetting every other student that comes in to start the lesson and she gets lost in her dancing. when she finally finished everyone had entered the studio ready to start.

"Right today I will be giving you all a new assignment, in 7 weeks time we will doing a performance, but not just any performance, this performance will be your own each one of you will be performing your own dance routine and it can be anything you like whether it being original or not it doesn't matter that is all up to you." The class erupts into a huge discussion on what they are going to do and Emma just sits there thinking that for this show she's going to choreograph another original piece "Oh and I forgot to mention that you have to get a non dancer to perform with you" the whole class including Emma moans "Well you didn't think I would let my advanced class do no work did you?"

The hunt was now on Emma thought to herself, who the hell would help her?

After the lesson had finished Emma decides she needs to go outside and get some fresh air and think about who she would dance with because all of her friends were dancers and she needs a non dancer. Emma knew this was going to be harder than ever.

Emma sits on the steps outside of the dance school watching things around her like the children playing with the ducks and a mime across the street until some skaters come skating past on their skateboards grinding their boards on the bar down the side of the steps that she was sitting on, dangerously close to her face. "hey watch what your doing!"

Then another skater comes past wearing a black tight t-shirt, jeans with a flannel shirt tied around his waist and a slouchy beanie hat hanging from his head "sorry, lass" he says coming to a stop beside her.

"no its fine but next time tell them to be more careful" Emma says back

"the names Killian jones a pleasure to meet you, miss...?"

"Swan, Emma Swan " she says offering him a polite hand shake which her takes and lingers for longer than he should have.

"See you around swan" Killian says and hops on his board and carries on skateboarding

"My names Emma not just Swan" she shouts after him and he turns his head and smiles at her, Emma swears she saw him wink but she just brushes it off her mind and goes back inside.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think:)**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay heres chapter 2. again I hope you like it :)**

 **Chapter 2:**

when emma had reached the studio after taking a break, everyone had stopped talking and had started planning their performances because 7 weeks may seem like a long time but for a dancer it flys by faster than you could ever imagine.

Emma decides to go and stand by the window because she finds that when she sees things that are going on in the world it fuels her creativity.

Emma finds herself looking at killian and his friends skateboarding in the park opposite the dance school and that when she thinks to herself what if she were to ask killian to dance for her... No! don't be stupid emma.

After a while Emma can't get Killian out of her mind an a she thinks of him, her creativity runs wild and by the end of the end of the school day she ha managed to write down a whole choreography based on the swan an the skater, all she has to do now is see if Killian will do it. Which is harder than she imagines because she can't get him out of her head.

' The way his ebony coloured hair shifts out of place when he skates, the way hi eyes sparkle when the sun hits them, oh and don't forget his thick Irish accent.

"Snap out of it Emma, just go ask him for his number" Emma mumbles to herself.

"hello lass" Killian says with a wink, yes she defiantly saw a wink.

"hey killian, I was wondering something"

"aye carry on"

"Killian! Come on we need to go" one of Killian's friends shouts

"just a second" Killian shouts back while scribbling something down on some paper.

"here, drop me a message sometime" he says and skates off. Again.

"Well that was so much easier than I thought" emma says to herself.

"Who was that?" Mary-Margaret says to Emma, David nods to Emma as if he is asking the same as her mother.

"Oh that? That was Killian" Emma says with a smile on her face.

"And?" David says.

"And... Dad he is Killian Jones and he's just a friend"

Emma walks off in front of them because she hates that whenever she speaks to a boy her parents start assuming that sea dating them.


End file.
